One Wild Night
by PeachesPoison
Summary: Ginny and Harry are living normal lives. Set a few years after the end of the series. "Ginny reminisced about her days spent making out with boyfriends in abandoned corridors, and nights spent drinking with her Quidditch teammates…and even later nights spent shagging them." Short one-shot inspired by a LJ prompt. Please R/R.


In watching movies on a Saturday night…this was Ginny's new life, she supposed. She studied her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom in the house she shared with Harry. It had been a few years since Harry defeated Voldemort, and life was starting to feel normal again. Almost _too_ normal, in Ginny's opinion.

She ran her fingers through her perfectly tousled hair, and frowned at the wasted effort. She and Harry had plans to go out with Ron and Hermione tonight, but they cancelled when their son came down with the flu. Ginny begged Harry to go out anyway, like they did when they started dating. He declined, and suggested a night in, to Ginny's chagrin.

Her pale skin glowed with perfect, rosy makeup and her clingy top did a _hell _of a number on her rack. She smiled wistfully and remembered her Hogwarts days. She started dating boys as soon as it mattered. There was a steady stream of boys eager to please her, and she was never quite sure if it was her looks or her wit that seduced them. More likely, she thought, was the conquest of banging a girl who had six older brothers and living to tell about it.

Ginny reminisced about her days spent making out with boyfriends in abandoned corridors, and nights spent drinking with her Quidditch teammates…and even later nights spent shagging them. Harry was completely unaware of the behavior of the rest of his team, caught up in his own troubles. She couldn't fault him for his innocence, she supposed.

Still, spending Saturdays at home was a far cry from Ginny's preferred lifestyle. She closed her eyes, thinking about the last man she'd been with before she finally won Harry's affections. She felt her small, peachy pink nipples harden under the silky fabric of her bra. She groaned and grabbed herself through her jeans.

"Ginny," Harry called.

She sighed. "One moment, hun."

She decided to make this night a little more interesting. Before she returned to the living room, she stripped down to her bra and panties. They _had_ knocked back a bottle of wine already, and she didn't want to contain herself.

Ginny sauntered into the living room, and Harry was crouched by their entertainment center, intently browsing the titles.

"Surprise," she cooed, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"Holy fuck, Gin."

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping," she smirked.

He smiled and rose to kiss his girlfriend, and wrapped his arms around her. "No movie, then?" He asked.

Ginny's desire faded just a little. "Wow, Harry, you really know how to keep things romantic."

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. She shut her eyes, and decided this could still work if she pretended Harry was someone, anyone else.

Ginny steered him toward the couch, and collapsed on top of him. She straddled him, tugging her hands through his mop of black hair, rocking her hips into his. She kissed him forcefully, hungrily, and moved her lips to suck on his collarbone.

"Gin, don't," Harry pleaded. "We've got that meeting tomorrow, people can't see me with a hickey!"

The redhead rolled her eyes, and resumed her fervent kisses where Harry preferred them. She hoped she didn't accidentally murmur someone else's name later.

A few minutes later, she stood and abruptly stripped. Harry mimicked her actions and stripped as well, and then flopped back onto the couch.

"Oh, good, I'm almost never on top," Ginny sarcastically muttered. She pulled Harry into a sitting position so she could at least straddle him.

"I love when you take charge, hun," Harry said.

"Clearly."

The couple kissed again, with a little of the passion Ginny so desperately sought. She felt Harry grow hard under her, and she moved one hand to rub his dick. Harry grimaced, his lips contorting under hers.

"Gin, not too much, you chafed it last time!"

"Fine then," Ginny responded, and raised her hips to lower them onto his dick. "Let's cut to the chase, Harry."

"You don't have to be a bitch about it," Harry muttered quietly. Ginny pretended she didn't hear him and imagined instead that it was Dean's cock she was riding. She put the less than stellar events of the night out of mind, and thought about how _good_ it felt to be fucking. She felt herself get wetter and she increased her thrusting, and dug her nails into Harry's shoulders. Her eyes were closed or she would have seen him wince.

"Wait, Ginny, slow down, I'm going to get off if you keep going like that," Harry said, squirming uncomfortably under her. Ginny narrowed her eyes. "_Seriously, what does a girl have to do to get laid by the Chosen One?"_

Ginny sprang from the couch and stormed to their bedroom. "Harry fucking Potter, this is why I have vibrators, you fucking idiot," she yelled before slamming the door shut. If she had bothered to look behind her, she would have seen Harry's jaw drop.


End file.
